Castiel Ma drogue, mon poison
by Jurii Kanzaki
Summary: Jeune prof, Mel cherche une colocation pour quitter le domicile familiale. Malheureusement, elle tombe sur la maison de Castiel... Et ce dernier n'aime pas vraiment les profs...
1. Prologue (Mel's PDV)

Prologue (Mel's PDV)

 _Tiens une annonce pour une coloc'… c'est pas loin en plus… et pas cher du tout ! Je pourrais enfin quitter la maison… okey j'appelle, je verrais bien._

« Oui allo, Rosalya Chefild, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Melinda, je viens de voir votre annonce pour une colocation, je voulais savoir si c'était toujours d'actualité.

\- Ah oui il nous reste encore une chambre.

\- Ah génial, est-ce que je pourrais passer ?

\- Oui bien sûr, est-ce que tu pourra nous rapporter quelques documents en même temps, qu'on puisse voir avec toi pour le bail ?

\- Oui bien sûr, vous pouvez m'envoyer la liste par SMS.

\- Très bien ! À très vite alors »

 _Ouah ! Génial ça ! Elle a l'air super sympa en plus, ça sera cool._

* * *

 _Alors 322 rue Berthelot… 316...318...320… Ah 322...euuuuh…. C'est pas une maison ça ! C'est un manoir ! Oh merde… je vais peut-être pas m'entendre aussi bien que ça avec eux alors… Je sais pas qui sont les proprios mais purée c'est des riches… Oh merde… Mon qui vient d'un milieu modeste et qui suis juste prof… Bon du calme c'est peut-être pas ce que tu crois Mel !_

 _« DING DONG »_

« Oui, vous veniez pour ?

\- Bonjour, je suis Melinda, j'ai eu Rosalya Chefild au téléphone un peu plus tôt par rapport à la colocation.

\- Ah oui ! Je t'ouvre ! »

 _Bon bah plus le choix Mel. C'est parti !_

« Bienvenu chez nous ! Je suis Rosalya, mais tu peux m'appeler Rosa, t'as fais vite dis-moi ! _Me fait la fille aux cheveux blancs qui m'a ouvert la porte depuis l'interphone._

\- Bah tous les documents que tu m'as demandé étaient bien classés à la maison.

\- Ah ? Tu vis où ?

\- Chez mes parents… à 25 ans il est temps de quitter le nid.

\- Ah oui je te comprends ! Moi j'suis partie à 17 ans !

\- C'est quoi ça ?! _Fait une voix dans mon dos._

\- Ah Castiel, tu nous fais l'honneur de ta présence ?!

\- J'habite ici j'te signal au cas où t'aurais oublié que la baraque m'appartient ! _Réplique le dénommé Castiel, avant de se barrer dans ladite baraque…_

\- Euh… sympatique…

\- T'en fais pas, c'est juste qu'il revient sûrement d'une nuit de concert qu'il a du finir avec une groupie… _commence Rosa._

\- C'est une habitude avec lui tu t'y f'ra ma belle, _termine alors un brun habillé en militaire, assez mignon cela dit en passant._

 _-_ Kentin ! M'interrompe-pas quand j'explique quelque chose !

\- Bah qu'arrive-t-il à notre pile électrique national ? _Intervient un gars au cheveux BLEU ! Ah la chance qu'il a… Avec mon job je peux plus faire ça…_

 _-_ Melinda, que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Hein ? Ah pardon, c'est juste tes cheveux… Tu me donnerais l'adresse de ton coiffeur ?

\- C'est lui le coiffeur, _me répond son clone aux cheveux noir…_

\- Des jumeaux ! _Fis-je alors d'une voix enjouée._ Ah euh désolée… Je voulais pas…

\- T'inquiète on a l'habitude… et pour la couleur vient me voir quand tu veux, _me dis le gars au cheveux bleu en me donnant une carte de visite avec l'adresse du salon qui vient d'ouvrir dans le centre ville._

\- Euh, d'accord. _Lui répondis-je en rangeant la carte dans mon sac à main, avant de reprendre._ Et sinon si on revenait à la raison de ma présence ici ?

\- Ah oui c'est vrai le bail !

\- Mais non Rosa fais-lui d'abord visiter ! _Lance le gars aux cheveux bleus._

\- Oui t'as raison Alexy, par ici Melinda ! »

 _Oh purée mais c'est encore plus immense de l'intérieur en fait ! Y'a 6 chambres dont une avec salle de bain adjacente et une autre salle de bain commune à tous. Dingue… Sans compter que j'ai aperçu une salle insonorisée digne d'un studio, qu'il y a une piscine dans le jardin, une cuisine immense et un salon avec une cheminée génial pour lire, et même une bibliothèque gigantesque ! Putain mais c'est vraiment un riche ce Castiel ! D'où il gagne autant de pognon en faisant des concert ?_

 _«_ On t'as pas dis mais Castiel à reçu cette maison en héritage après le décès de ses parents. Il aime pas parler d'eux alors évite le sujet okey ? _Me dit Rosa une fois installés à table pour voir les documents pour le bail._

\- D'accord, il a déjà pas l'air très commode alors on va éviter effectivement…

\- Bon tous les papiers sont bons, t'as plus qu'à sign….

\- Eh une minute là ! C'est chez moi ici, alors on attend mon approbation avant de la faire emménager ! _Intervient le Castiel en question…_

 _Ah mais j'avais pas remarqué mais il a les cheveux rouge… Lui il a un surnom tout trouvé ! Tomate !_

\- Elle a tout ce qu'il faut, tout ses papiers sont en règle je vois pas le problème…

\- Rosa, ta gueule ! Gamine, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

\- Je suis pas une gamine déjà, et ensuite je suis institutrice mais je vois pas le rapport ? _Lui répliquais-je en haussant un sourcil._

\- Le rapport c'est que je hais les avocats et les profs alors il est hors de question que tu t'installe ici.

\- Super… Si t'as des préjugés pareil, je vois pas de raison de rester ici plus longtemps. Dommage je t'aimais bien jusque là, _lui rétorquais-je plus que vexée, avant de me retourner vers Rosa,_ Rosa, tu m'excusera mais je vais y aller. »

 _J'ai donc pris mes affaires et suis repartie. Dommage avec le studio et la bibliothèque immense qu'il y a là-bas j'aurais pus bien m'entendre avec lui… mais au final me voilà de retour à la case départ..._


	2. Chapitre 1 (Castiel's PDV)

Chapitre I (Castiel's PDV)

' _Tain mais pourquoi elle m'engueule Rosa, j'veux pas d'une prof sous c'toit c'est pas compliqué ! Même si elle me déteste pas moi je la déteste d'office. Les profs comprennent jamais rien à la vraie vie._

« Nan, mais Rosa, j'en ai rien à foutre, trouve-moi quelqu'un d'autre ou personne. On est bien assez comme ça ici ! Et lâche-moi j'dois me préparer pour ce soir ! Lysandre devrait pas tarder…

\- Lysandre ? Ah… Et son frère il vient aussi ? »

 _Bingo, dès qu'on parle d'eux elle en a plus que pour Leigh._

* * *

 _Ah, trop facile de les faire toute tomber dans mes bras… mais y'en a une que j'avais jamais vu dans le coin, j'me la ferais bien celle-là…_

« Mel ! T'es venue finalement ? _Lui demande Lena._

\- J'avais besoin de changer d'ambiance… Et puis le proprio de la baraque dont je t'avais parlé m'a tellement foutu en rogne… J'avais besoin de revenir à quelque chose de plus… calme…

 _Pardon ? Elle trouve l'ambiance ici, CALME ? C'est quoi c'te meuf ?!_

\- Ah Mel, toi et ta vision des choses. _Lui réplique Lena_

 _Mel… Pourquoi ça me dit quelque chose ça ?_

\- Quoi un bon concert de métal c'est bien plus calme qu'une prise de tête de merde…

 _C'est un point d'vue_

\- Ah ?

\- Ouais nan mais le gars, juste parce que je suis prof et qu'il aime pas les profs de manière général c'était « dégage j'veux pas d'toi ici », nan mais j'te jure…

 _Quoi ? C'est la même personne ça ?! C'est celle que j'ai dégagé c't'aprèm ?_

\- Ah ouais j'vois l'genre… Dommage t'as raté le groupe qui faisait la première partie, ils étaient juste trop canons ! _Finit par lancer Lena_

\- Ah j'te vois v'nir soeurette, si tu te casse avec l'un d'entre eux avant la fin de la soirée préviens-moi, que je sache que je devrais rentrer seule…

\- Qui devra rentrer seule ? _Intervient alors Tyler, notre batteur…_

 _-_ Bon j'vous laisse j'vais m'alcooliser un peu moi... _leur sort Mel avant de se rapprocher du bar_ »

 _Putain mais elle a rien à voir avec la fille parfaite que j'ai vu cet aprèm merde ! C'est quoi cette double personnalité ?_

« J'voudrais une vodka orange Steve, _demande-t-elle au serveur._

\- J'te fais ça tout d'suite Mel !

\- Steve ! _Hèle-je ce dernier._

\- Ah Cast' c'était dément ce soir !

\- Ouais génial… dis la fille là-bas…

\- Mel ? Ah non, choisis-en une autre celle-là est pas pour toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça fait un bail que je l'avais pas vu dans le coin, et si elle est là c'est qu'elle est en début de phase déprim' alors non. La dernière fois que sa pote à dû la récupérer ici elle était à ramasser à la p'tite cuillère à cause de son ex.

\- Steve… si tu te magne pas je passe de l'autre coté pour prendre la bouteille ! _qu'elle fait en se rapprochant de nous._

\- J'arrive ma belle !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi ? _qu'elle me sort. Mais c'est qu'elle est sur la défensive en plus._

\- Ma poule c'est le guitariste du groupe précédent, _lui explique Steve._

\- Ah ? J'étais pas arrivée… Et je vais pas tarder à repartir je crois s'il est là… _souffle-t-elle._

 _-_ Tu pars déjà Mel ?! _Lui demande Lena en arrivant vers nous_

\- Lena ! Ah… Bon bah ouais c'est clair j'me casse moi, _qu'elle sort en voyant notre batteur à son bras._

\- Mel ! Tu m'explique ? _Demande Lena._

\- Y'a rien à expliquer, j'étais venue pour éviter et oublier une prise de tête, mais la prise de tête est ici, _nous sort-elle en me montrant du pouce._ Alors j'me casse. »

 _Mais merde, c'est qu'elle se barre vraiment en plus !_

« Cast' ! _m'interpellent-ils tous en cœurs._

 _-_ Quoi ?

\- Tu lui as fais quoi pour qu'elle te fuis comme la peste ?! _Me demande mon meilleur ami._

\- Il a été odieux avec elle, _déclare Lena en lâchant le bras de Tyler,_ Mel attends ! »

 _Et merde ! Comment cette soirée à pus devenir aussi merdique aussi vite !_

* * *

 _Putain fait chier ! Non seulement les gars m'en veulent parce que Lena est repartie chercher l'autre et est jamais revenue mais en plus j'ai même pas réussi à trouver une fille à sauter cette nuit… merde mais d'habitude j'ai aucun problème pour ça… Pourquoi j'arrivais pas à me la sortir de la tête…_

« Elle était tellement différente hier soir… _me dis-je à voix haute sans même m'en rendre compte._

\- Qui était différente ? _Me sort Rosa qui m'a sûrement entendu._

\- Mel ...

\- Quoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais pas d'une prof sous ce toit ? T'as pas dis ça juste pour pouvoir te la taper sans donner suite quand même ?!

\- Quoi ?! Mais non arrête un peu de croire que je manipule tout le monde Rosa !

\- Il s'est taper la seule fille bien qu'aurait pus emménager ?! _Intervient Alexy en sortant de sa chambre._

 _Après que Rosa ait levé la voix à ce point tout le monde doit être réveillé maintenant… Merde… Moi qui voulais pas qu'ils m'emmerdent avec elle…_

 _-_ Non je me suis pas tapé l'autre prof ! Je l'ai juste croisé au concert d'hier !

\- Croisé mon œil… Vu que j'ai du te ramener complètement ivre cette nuit ! _Annonce Lysandre en arrivant._

 _-_ T'as foutu quoi ?! _Me balance cette chère Rosa._

\- J'ai rien fais putain ! Elle a juste pas aimé me voir! Et ça m'a saoulé parce qu'elle était canon…

\- Tu fera gaffe tu commence à baver rockeur de mes deux ! _Intervient alors ce fils de **** de militaire !_

 _-_ Rooh toi la ferme ! Je ne fais que te tolérer sous se toit !

 _Putain c'qu'ils me gonflent tous dès l'matin !_


	3. Chapitre 2 (Mel's PDV)

Chapitre II (Mel's PDV)

 _Merde où j'ai foutu ces talons ?! Ah bah les v'la !_

 _«_ Wouf !

\- Oui Kero je sais, tu veux te promener, attends juste 2 minutes que je prépare ma tenue pour ce soir !

\- Mel ! Tu vas pas sortir dans cette tenue quand même !

\- Bah si pourquoi ?

\- Et tes élèves ?

\- Mais maman ils ont 8 ans mes élèves ils sortent ni en boite ni dans les bars y'a aucune chance que l'un d'eux me reconnaisse ! _Fis-je à moitier morte de rire devant la tête d'ahuri de ma mère._ Bon allez Kero on y va ! »

 _Et me voilà au parc pendant que Kero cours après les pigeons dans tous les sens… ah tiens… on dirait qu'il a trouvé un copain…_

 _«_ Démon mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! »

 _Démon ? Sérieux ? Y'a pas que moi pour choisir des noms pourris ? Nan parce que considérant le fait que Kero n'est que le diminutif de Keroberosu qui veut dire Cerbère en japonais, j'suis pas beaucoup mieux…_

« Waaaaah Kero mais y te prends quoi là ?! On attaque pas les autres comme ça ma parole !

\- Non mais c'est Démon il aime pas les autres en général, _fait alors… CASTIEL ?! »_

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient branler ici ?! Attends c'est SON clebs' ? Merde… fait chier… A croire que je vais le croiser partout où je vais putain…_

« Castiel… _fis-je alors qu'il s'approchait sans m'avoir encore reconnue._

\- D'où est-ce… Mel ?! Mais attends c'est ton clébard ?

\- Oui, je te présente Keroberosu. _Dis-je en lui montrant mon chien._

\- Kerobe-quoi ?

\- Tsss, Keroberosu, ça veut dire Cerbère en japonais. _Déclarais-je sur le ton du défis._

\- Ah ouais ! Carrément !

\- Et alors ? T'es pas mieux toi, Démon qu'il s'appelle le tiens ?

\- Ouah ! Si j'avais su qu'une prof pouvait avoir un caractère pareil… T'es rancunière ma parole !

\- Moi ? Oui, t'imagine pas à quel point j'ai le rancune tenace. _Lui dis-je tout en rattachant Kero avec sa laisse._ Ciao ! »

 _Rooh fait chier… il vient de me pourrir mon moment privilégié avec Kero… Mais ça à l'air de l'avoir amusé lui en revanche… Tsss…_

 _«_ Bon allez, toi je te dépose à la maison je prends ma tenue et je passe au salon de coiffure d'Alexy, on va changer un peu de style… ça fera du bien… »

* * *

« Mel ! Ça fait plaisir de t'voir ici ! _Me lance Alexy alors que j'ai à peine poser un pieds dans son salon de coiffure._

 _-_ Ouais j'avais envie de changer de style…

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ma douce ?

\- J'sais pas trop, j'aime bien ton bleu mais j'voudrais quelque chose d'assez soft pour pas qu'on le remarque trop en classe mais assez sympas pour pas passer inaperçu en soirée non plus…

\- Je pense que j'ai ce qu'il te faut ! Tu me donne carte blanche ?

\- Vas-y, j'te fais confiance ! »

 _Et me voilà en train d'attendre que la couleur qu'il ma mis dans les cheveux prenne…_

 _« Cling »_

 _«_ Lena ! T'es venue ! _Fis-je en apercevant l'intéressée entrer dans le salon._

\- Mel ! Tiens tu change de couleur ? T'as choisi quoi cette fois ?

\- J'sais pas ! Demande à Alexy c'est lui qu'à décidé je ne suis au courant de rien pour l'instant ! _Dis-je tout en riant et regardant le coiffeur._

\- D'ailleurs il va être l'heure d'enlever tout ça et de rincer ! _Intervient-il._

\- Chouette!J'ai hâte de voir le résultat ! _Faisons-nous en cœur avec Lena avant d'éclater de rire à cause de notre synchronisme. »_

 _Et quelque minutes plus tard me voilà devant le miroir à examiner cette fille aux yeux bleu-vert, et aux cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches bleu nuit._

 _«_ T'es sûr que c'est moi là ? J'me r'connais plus ! Kyaaa ! J'adooooore ! T'es un dieu des ch'veux toi ! _Fis-je avant d'embrasser Alexy sur la joue._

 _-_ Du calme sœurette, il est gay ! _m'interrompe Lena_

\- Et moi je veux plus sortir avec personne alors ça tombe bien ! _Lui rétorquais-je en haussant les épaules._ Bon alors Alexy combien j'te dois ?

\- Rien, c'est offert par la maison ! Enfin à une condition, tu reviens ici dès que t'as des problèmes capillaires !

\- Avec joie ! A très vite alors, _lui souriais-je avant de sortir du salon accompagnée de Lena. »_

 _Et voilà j'suis prête, j'ai mis mes talons rock noir et bleu compensés histoire de pas m'exploser les pieds en dansant. J'ai ma robe noir en cuir moulante avec la fermeture sur le ventre, ouverte juste ce qu'il faut pour que mes seins les attire mais pas non plus au point de faire la pute. Et ma pochette bleu nuit assortie à mes nouvelles mèches. Parfait pour allez danser au concert de ce soir !_

 _Wouha ! C'est qui ce chanteur ? J'adore sa voix ! Minute… Oh nan…_

 _«_ Lena me dis pas que c'est le groupe que j'ai pas vu hier ?

\- Euh, si…

\- 'tain mais Lena ! Je t'avais dis que je voulais plus le revoir ! J'l'ai déjà croisé cet aprèm en promenant Kero au parc…

\- Déso… Mais tu vas pas repartir quand même ? Si ?

\- Hmm… J'vais voir, s'il m'emmerde encore sans doute, mais s'il m'approche pas après tout… Enfin quoi qu'il en soit j'ai soif, j'vais me chercher un verre tu veux quelque chose ?

\- J'prendrais une bière… Tu sais laquelle ?

\- Corona citron ouep ! À toute ! Profite bien d'la vue ! _Lui lançais-je en partant »_

 _Purée… 20 minutes avant que Steve puisse me servir merde… Mais y'a combien de groupie ici? Pff_

 _«_ Lena ta … »

 _Commençais-je avant de voir que le groupe qui était encore sur scène 15 minutes plus tôt l'avait déjà rejointe… Et ce foutu Castiel aussi..._


	4. Chapitre 3 (Castiel's PDV)

Chapitre III (Castiel's PDV)

 _Mais elle compte se faire agresser ce soir ou quoi avec cette robe ?!_

 _«_ Ouah Mel ! T'as mis le grand jeu c'soir ! _Lui lance Ty'_

\- D'où tu m'appelle comme ça toi ? Y'a que Lena qu'à l'droit pour toi c'est 'je m'approche pas et je ferme ma gueule si je veux que tout se passe bien' _qu'elle lui réplique du tac au tac._

\- Wow ! Mel, tu m'explique pourquoi t'es si agressive d'un coup ? _Lui demande Lena._

\- Devine ! _Lançais-je avant elle._

\- C'est bien au moins tu comprends quand quelqu'un veut pas d'toi, _me réplique-t-elle toujours aussi agressive._

\- Bah vu ta tenue c'est à se demander, t'es sûre que tu veux pas que... _commençais-je de ma voix sensuelle en la prenant par la taille._

 _-_ Même pas en rêve. _Lance-t-elle avant de me foutre un coup de genou dans le ventre, et le tranchant de sa main dans la nuque._

 _-_ Merde mais ça va pas la tête ! _Lui lançais-je alors en me relevant et massant ma nuque._

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça, on agresse pas les gens comme ça !

\- Mel ! Calme ta joie un peu ! _Lui balance Lena._

\- J't'avais prévenue Lena, tu peux être pote et sortir avec qui tu veux, mais moi je reste pas !

\- Mais attends putain ! Tu les connais même pas ! C'est pas parce que Cast' est un con finit que tout le monde l'est ici ! _Lui lance cette dernière._

\- Trop tard j'en… _commence-t-elle avant de percuter mon meilleur ami, Lysandre._

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Vous partez déjà ? _Lui demande-t-il._

 _-_ Heum… _putain ma parole mais elle est en train de craquer pour lui là !_

 _-_ Mel ma chérie, j'te présente Lysandre, le meilleur pote de ta Némésis du moment. _Lui assène Lena en s'approchant d'eux._

\- Hein ? Sérieux ? Ouhaaaaaa… Quelqu'un arrive à le supporter… J'vais p'tet rester finalement alors ! _Déclare-t-elle._

 _À_ _partir de là j'ai arrêter de suivre la conversation… Putain… je rêve… Elle flash sur Lys' et m'envoie bouler comme pas permis… Jamais aucune fille…. Jamais… Elle sont toutes dingue de moi comment elle peut…_

 _-_ Mais Lena au fait tu m'as pas dit, d'où tu les as connus, _fit par lancer la fille qui m'insupporte de plus en plus._

\- Ah c'est vrai j't'ai pas expliqué ! J'étais venue ici pour écrire un aprèm, et j'suis tombée sur eux qui installaient leur matos pour le soir…

\- Et Ty' s'est pas privé de se faire remarqué, _commençais-je en lui donnant un coup d'épaule._

 _-_ Toi on t'as pas sonné ! _Me réplique-t-_ _ **elle**_ _._

\- Ouais mais il a pas tord t'aurais vu ta pote comment elle le dévorait des yeux… _intervient alors Pete, notre bassiste._

\- Pour ma défense il se baladait torse nu ! _Lance Lena tout en riant_

\- Ouais j't'imagine bien baver sur lui et lui sur tes seins, te connaissant… _réponds alors Mel._

 _-_ Bah surtout que c'était le jour de la canicule en avril ! _Se défend Lena._

\- Ah oui effectivement, ça fait un p'tit moment que vous vous connaissez en fait…

\- Et que toi t'es pas venu dans l'coin Mel !

\- Ouais j'vois ça…

 _Vu son attitude envers moi autant que j'm'en aille…_

\- Bah ? Où tu vas tomate ? _Me lance… Mel ?!_

 _Comment ça TOMATE ?!_

\- Tu veux pas d'moi dans l'coin j'me casse…

\- J'ai pas dis que j'voulais pas de toi dans l'coin, j'ai juste dis que je voulais pas te voir… mais en fait le problème c'est quand t'ouvre ta gueule donc tu peux rester tant qu'tu la fermes…

 _Mais elle me cherche putain !_

 _-_ Et toi si tu fermais la tienne, sale prof de merde, ça m'f'rait des vacances !

\- Bah vas-y fais-moi taire ! _Me lance-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle…_

 _-_ Wooh Mel ! Stop l'alcool là ! _Intervient Lena en l'entendant._

 _-_ J'suis pas bourrée ! J'veux juste voir s'il est capable d'assumer ce qu'il a émit tout à l'heure.

\- Comment ça ? _Demande alors Lys' intrigué._

\- Bah ce con à essayer de m'agresser tout à l'heure… raison pour laquelle il s'est retrouver à terre juste avant que t'arrive Lysandre. Il prétextait que ma tenue était trop attirante pour que je sois pas en train de chercher à finir dans le lit de quelqu'un ce soir. _Lance-t-elle à présent sérieuse._

\- Cast' t'as pas fait ça ?! Bordel mais on t'as déjà dit cents fois les amies des filles avec qui on sort c'est non ! _Me lance mon meilleur pote…_

\- C'est bon elle me saoul elle me fuis comme la peste pour une pauvre réflexion que j'lui ait faite et me provoque à chaque fois que j'la vois putain !

\- Normal j'veux pas t'voir ! T'es con, tu t'assume pas, et en plus t'as des préjugé pas possible. J'aurais dis que j'étais médecin t'aurais dis quoi ? Que tu déteste les hôpitaux ? _Me balance-t-elle_

\- Putain mais j'ai déjà dis c'est les prof et les avocats que j'déteste !

\- C'est bien pire encore, c'est pas juste moi que tu voulais pas chez toi, c'est la profession que j'exerce qui te pose problème alors que tu me connais même pas putain ! _s'énerve-t-elle._

 _-_ Bordel c'est bien c'que j'disais, les profs vous comprenez jamais rien !

\- Non je comprends beaucoup de choses, le problème c'est que t'es trop con pour prendre 3 minutes pour essayer de voir que t'as tord. _qu'elle lance avant de se barrer._


	5. Chapitre 4 (Mel's PDV)

Chapitre IV (Mel's PDV)

 _Putain mais merde quoi il me saoul à pas essayer… ok j'ai p'tet un peu jouer avec le feu en lui disant de fermer sa gueule mais merde quoi… J'voulais juste pas être faible putain… Raaah… ça m'saoul… Merde putain, j'suis bonne pour me faire engueuler par Lena demain moi…_

 _«_ Attends, Melinda! _Fait la voix de Lysandre dans mon dos alors que je viens de sortir dehors._

 _-_ Lysandre… Désolée pour cette scène, _m'excusais-je._

\- Non t'inquiète pas, il est assez colérique j'ai l'habitude.

\- Ouais j'ai vu ça… Dire qu'à la base j'voulais juste pas qu'il parte alors qu'on s'amusait tous bien.

\- Avec lui, il faut y allez avec des pincettes quand il est dans cet état.

\- Bah j'aime pas franchement me laisser faire, et il a finit par réussir à me faire sortir de mes gond c'est dingue à quelle vitesse…

\- J'ai pus voir ça effectivement, tu va rentrer chez toi du coup ?

\- Ouais j'pense que ça vaut mieux pour le coup.

\- Je peux te proposer de te raccompagner ?

\- C'est très gentleman de ta part, mais non merci ça ira, je sais me défendre. _Déclarais-je avant de m'éloigner du bar. »_

 _Et en me retournant j'ai pus apercevoir un Castiel essoufflé en train de ramener Lysandre à l'intérieur. Pfff… ça me saoul…_

* * *

 _«_ Mel sort de ton lit ! _Me lance Lena en arrivant comme une furie dans ma chambre le lendemain._

 _-_ Oui, oui je sors…

\- Bon Cast' va faire un effort…

\- Hmpfh… Quoi ? _m'étranglais-je à moitier._

\- J'ai dis, Cast' va faire un effort.

\- Euh… Attends tu m'engueule pas là ?

\- Nan pour une fois je peux comprendre… J'ai dû lui expliquer que c'est ta façon de montrer que t'aime bien les gens… quand tu les emmerde j'veux dire, j'ai même raconter l'anecdote de ta rencontre avec Harmonie.

\- Attends Lena, t'es en train de me dire quoi là ?

\- Bah que je leur ai dis que quand t'as rencontré Harmonie t'as commencé par l'engueuler pour finir meilleure pote avec une heure plus tard…

\- Non pas ça avant...

\- Ah que je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il était en tord, il avait même finit par courir à l'extérieur du bar pour te rattraper mais Lysandre était seul quand il est arrivé. _Me sort celle que je considère comme ma sœur._

 _-_ Euh… Attends… quand je l'ai vu sortir c'était pour ça ?

\- T'étais encore là ?

\- Assez loin pour pas qu'on me voit dans le noir mais, ouais. »

 _Putain la bombe que tu vient de me lâcher frangine ! Merde alors… Est-ce qu'il faut que j'aille m'excuser pour hier du coup ?_

* * *

 _Et me voilà en train de me demander si je dois sonner chez eux ou pas…_

 _«_ Tiens, Melinda ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Me lance Alexy en arrivant derrière moi._

 _-_ Ah Alexy ! Tu m'as fais peur !

\- Et toi tu fais quoi devant chez nous ?

\- Ah pardon oui, j'étais venue m'excuser au près de Castiel… On s'est pris la tête hier soir et…

\- Attends t'étais avec lui ? Mais je croyais qu'il pouvait pas te voir sous prétexte que t'es prof, et en plus il avait un concert, j'y comprends plus rien là…

\- Zen Alexy, oui il avait un concert dans un bar où m'a emmener une pote qui connais les membres de son groupe, et justement comme il peut pas me supporter et que j'suis pas du genre à me laisser faire, c'est parti en vrille… mais ma pote m'a dit qu'il avait finit par se calmer après que je sois partis, du coup je voulais voir s'il y'aurait pas moyen de parlementer calmement avec lui…

\- Ah ouais, pas d'soucis je t'ouvre tout d'suite, mais j'suis pas sûr qu'il soit d'humeur…

\- Bah je verrais bien si je dois fuir au pire... _riais-je en entrant._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? J'croyais qu'tu voulais plus m'voir tellement je suis le roi des cons… _me lance justement Castiel en m'apercevant depuis l'escalier qui mène à l'étage._

\- J'ai jamais dis que t'en était le roi… _déclarais-je en réalisant qu'il porte un T-Shirt des Winged Skull…_

 _Putain mais c'est une édition limité en plus merde ! Comment il l'a eu ? J'ai jamais pu avoir le miens, ils étaient déjà en rupture au bout de 2h sur le site !_

 _-_ Melinda ?! Ça va ? _qu'il me demande alors que je viens de bugger sur son t-shirt et que j'ai même pas vu qu'il était juste en face de moi maintenant._

\- Comment t'as fais ?

\- Comment j'ai fais quoi ?

\- Pour avoir CE t-shirt ?! J'ai jamais pus l'avoir ils étaient déjà en rupture quand j'ai voulu le précommander ! _Déclarais-je en indiquant ledit t-shirt._

\- Ah ça ?! C'est grâce à un pote qui joue dans le groupe…

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?!

\- Non, mais sinon tu fous quoi ici ?

\- Bah Lena m'a dit qu'hier t'étais finalement venu me chercher après que je sois partie… Alors bah… _commençais-je en me triturant les doigts._

\- Alors tu voulais voir si on pouvait discuter sans gueuler ? _Fit-il à ma place en commençant à se marrer._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans ? J'essaie de m'excuser parce que je me suis emportée un peu trop vite hier là j'te signale !

\- Bah justement … c'est ça qu'est drôle ! _Me lance-t-il entre deux éclats de rire._

 _-_ Bon okey bah je vais rentrer chez mes parents si c'est ça…

\- Euh attends… Tu vis chez tes vieux ?

\- Bah pas le choix t'as pas voulu de moi ici. _Déclarais-je en commençant à partir._

 _-_ Attends ! Je… Je peux peut-être reconsidérer la question si…

\- Si quoi ? Si je couche avec toi ? Non merci… _dis-je en riant à mon tour face à sa tête._

 _-_ Putain mais !

\- J'adore la tête que tu fais là tout d'suite mec ! T'es hilarant là… _me moquais-je._

 _-_ Ah oui, et là tu va faire quoi me redonner un coup de genou ? _Me susurre-t-il à l'oreille en me plaquant contre le mur, sa jambe droite bloquant les miennes et attrapant de sa main gauche mes poignets._

\- Ah je sais pas, ça dépends… _commençais-je à lui répondre sensuellement._


	6. Chapitre 5 (Castiel's PDV)

Chapitre V (Castiel's PDV)

 _Attends, mais c'est qu'elle me provoque en plus… Okey cette fois c'est trop… J'veux m'la faire depuis l'autre fois au bar c'est mort… Elle va y passer cette fois._

« Oh mais c'est que Madame veut jouer… » _lui dis-je sensuellement tout en commençant à lui caresser les seins à travers un chemiser pas assez ouvert à mon goût._

 _«_ Y'a des chambres pour ça Castiel… » _lance Kentin en passant sans même voir qui est la fille._

 _Mais il a raison... C'est pourquoi je change de position et la prends en sac à patate pour l'emmener dans ma chambre à l'étage. Heureusement qu'il y a personne en haut pour l'instant. Personne nous a vu, et c'est tant mieux ! Je la lance donc sur mon lit et verrouille la porte._

 _«_ Ah, on dirait que tu sais assumer tes réflexions finalement… _commence-t-elle en essayant de se relever._

 _-_ Et tu crois aller où comme ça ? _Déclarais-je en la faisant rebasculer sur le lit et en la bloquant de tout mon poids en lui attrapant de nouveau les mains et en bloquant ses jambes de mon corps._

 _-_ J'espérais fuir il me semble… _me susurre-t-elle. »_

 _Je décide alors de la faire taire en l'embrassant. Elle n'essaie même pas de se défendre… Au contraire c'est même elle qui approfondit notre baisé en faisant passer sa langue à travers nos lèvres. Je lâche alors ses mains, et commence à balader les miennes le long de son corps. Elle en profite pour s'accrocher à mon cou. Elle semble déçu quand je libère nos lèvres et la force à me lâcher. Mais elle se ravise en me voyant enlever mon t-shirt, et pose alors ses mains sur mes abdos._

 _«_ Wah… je pensais pas qu'un musicien pouvait être aussi musclé… _me dit-elle avec ce truc dans le regard._

 _-_ Et bien la preuve est sous tes yeux il me semble, _dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle. »_

 _Je crois qu'elle sent à quel point je suis à l'étroit car son regard change de direction à se moment précis. Elle tends alors une mains vers mon jeans et le défait tellement vite… A croire qu'elle fait ça tous les jours… Et mon étonnement semble l'amuser en plus. Je profite qu'elle soit distraite pour lui défaire cette sal'té de ch'misier, et découvre un soutif en dentelle ultra-sexy. Je commence alors à lui embrasser le corps pendant que s'aidant de ses pieds elle me retire mon jeans et mon caleçon._

 _«_ Mais c'est qu'on s'impatiente ! _Déclarais-je en me relevant sur mes genoux toujours au-dessus d'elle._

 _\- … »_

 _Elle semble muette, quand je découvre à quel point je suis déjà tendu je comprends mieux, je m'empresse alors de lui retirer son jeans. Je dégrafe ensuite son soutif pendant qu'elle s'accroche à mes épaules. Une fois enlevé il ne reste plus qu'un morceau de tissus qui nous sépare. J'ai tellement envie de voir sa réaction que je lui enlève sa culotte avec les dents. Je vois alors son corps se piquer de chair de poule. Après cela elle m'attrape et me ramène à elle. Elle commence alors à se frotter à moi et je ne résiste pas plus longtemps. Je suis pour la pénétrer quand elle me repousse et dit :_

« T'as ce qu'il faut ? »

 _J'attrape une capote dans la poche de mon jeans que j'enfile sous ses yeux attentif. Je remonte sur le lit, me repositionne au-dessus d'elle et n'y tenant plus, je la pénètre. Cela la surprends et la fait s'accrocher plus fort encore à mon dos. Je la pilonne quelque instants, et m'arrête pour l'embêter un peu._

 _«_ Pourquoi tu… ? »

 _Je reprends alors mon va et vient, la surprenant une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci elle me griffe carrément le dos. Putain je savais bien que ce serait intense avec elle vu le caractère._

 _Et on continue comme ça pendant une demi-heure. Plus d'une fois elle a finit par mordre dans un de mes oreiller pour étouffer ses cris, c'était marrant de la voir comme ça, cherchant à se faire discrète alors qu'à mon avis à l'heure qu'il est tout le monde à la maison sait que j'suis pas seul._

 _Lorsque nous nous arrêtons elle n'a presque plus de souffle. Mais un sourire aux lèvres. Elle est tellement plus intéressante quand elle me gueule pas dessus putain !_

 _«_ Y'a moyen d'accéder à la salle de bain sans se faire repérer tu crois ? _qu'elle me demande…_

\- T'as déjà oublié que j'ai une salle de bain privée ? _Lui lançais-je en m'allongeant à côté d'elle._

\- Ah, c'est vrai ça, j'y avais pas pensé… enfin vu comme tu m'as agressé aussi…

\- Comment ça je t'ai agressée ? T'étais pas franchement contre quand on a commencé…

\- N'empêche… C'est toi qui à commencé à m'agresser déjà dans l'entrée… Et je parle pas de comment t'étais près à me sauter dessus sans rien une fois ici…

\- Ah mais c'est qu'elle en r'demande !

\- Euh, non merci je passe mon tour là… J'vais plutôt prendre une douche moi... » _déclare-t-elle en se dirigeant vers ma salle de bain._

 _Et merde elle a déjà fermé à clé le temps que j'arrive à elle ! Dommage… je l'attraperais quand elle sortira…_

* * *

 _Merde… Rosa tu fais chier putain ! Elle a du sortir maintenant ! Merde…_


	7. Chapitre 6 (Mel's PDV)

Chapitre VI (Mel's PDV)

 _Yess ! Merci Rosa, grâce à toi j'ai pus m'échapper sans encombre. Bon maintenant on l'ignore royalement et on voit venir. Après tout son seul moyen de me contacter c'est par Lena. Donc je crains rien. L'été avait mal commencé mais finalement je vais peut-être pouvoir en profiter. Il est quelle heure ? Ah seulement 15h ! Parfait je vais pouvoir emmener Kero se promener avant de retourner au bar avec Lena ce soir !_

 _Cette fois-ci je vais de l'autre côté du parc, et j'ai bien eu raison parce que je n'ai vu ni Démon ni Castiel ! Parfait !_

 _«_ Bon maintenant qu'on est rentrés, à ton avis Kero, je mets quoi ce soir ?

\- Moi je dirais la dernière robe que t'as acheté ! _Lance Léna en entrant dans ma chambre pour la deuxième fois de la journée._

\- Celle de la boutique Rock ?

\- Exactement, oui ! Après ta tenue d'hier je crois que plus rien ne pourra les choquer venant de toi frangine !

\- C'est pas faux ! Et non j'ai tout compris merci ! _Fis-je en la voyant prête à répliquer. »_

 _On s'amuse donc comme ça pendant que je me prépare pour le soir. Je finis avec une robe gothique à souhait, noire et bleue comme à mon habitude. Mes talons et ma pochette de la veille et un serre-tête avec une rose noir dans les cheveux. Et il est finalement déjà 21h quand nous partons de chez moi._

 _Arrivée au bar c'est déjà bondé. Quand j'entre je me dirige immédiatement vers Steve pour commander._

 _«_ Pas besoin Cast' t'offre ta vodka orange ma belle. _Me sort le serveur en me donnant mon verre._

 _-_ Tu te fous de moi là ?

\- Non, ils sont pas sur scène ce soir, et t'es assez repérable quand tu entre. _Me réponds-il en s'éloignant, sans même me laisser insister pour payer._

\- T'es partie super-vite tout à l'heure. _fait alors la voix de Castiel dans mon oreille._

 _-_ Castiel t'es pas cool de partir en plein milieu d'une conversation comme ça ! _Fait alors Tyler en arrivant à notre hauteur._

 _-_ Tyler ! Tu vois pas qu'chui occupé là ?

\- Mais l'agresse pas, le pauvre il t'a rien fait et en plus tu l'as abadonné en plein conversation ? _Demandais-je histoire que le batteur de leur groupe m'aide en éloignant Castiel de là._

\- Mel...inda, j'avais pas vu que t'étais là ! _Me réponds Ty'_

\- Tu peux m'appeler Mel c'est bon. Les amis de Lena sont aussi mes amis. _Lui souriais-je alors._ »

 _Bon j'ai finis par passer la soirée avec toute la bande. Enfin sauf Pete qui avait autre chose de prévu ce soir, raison pour laquelle ils ne faisaient pas de concert aujourd'hui. Et j'ai passé la soirée à ignorer ce cher Castiel tant et si bien que lorsque je suis revenue des WC à minuit vingt il avait déjà disparut !_

 _Super ! Il a compris c'est cool ça !_

* * *

 _Purée 2 semaines que je l'ignore à chaque fois que je le vois et il continue d'essayer de me parler c'est dingue ça…_

 _-_ Mel, c'est pas demain ton… _commence à me demander Lena alors qu'on est tous assis à notre table habituelle au fond du bar._

\- Mon rien du tout !

\- 'Tain mais c'est dingue comme tu t'énerve vite aujourd'hui… _réplique Ty'_

\- Grave la dernière fois que t'as réagit aussi violemment c'était à cause de Cast' le deuxième soir ! _Rajoute Pete._

\- Nan mais c'est rien c'est juste son anniver…

\- J'ai déjà dis mon rien du tout ! Demain est un jour comme les autres, un point c'est tout ! _Coupais-je Lena avant qu'elle n'en dise trop._

\- C'est ton anniversaire demain ?! _Se choque Castiel._

\- Non absolument pas, c'est un jour comme les autres je viens juste de dire ! »

 _Merde ! Deux semaines que je veille soigneusement à l'ignorer quoi qu'il dise...merde, je viens de me foirer là…_

« Woh ! Elle t'ignore depuis le début quasiment et là elle vient de te parler ! _Commence Pete_

\- Tu dois vraiment pas aimer ton anniversaire pour lui répondre comme ça ! _Rajoute Tyler_

\- Non elle le déteste, selon elle c'est le pire jour de l'année. _Commence à leur expliquer ma saleté de meilleure amie._

\- Putain Lena, tu peux pas la fermer ?! J'veux pas en entendre parler et tu le sais très bien ! C'est un jour à rester enfermer chez soi et à même pas sortir du lit putain ! _Déclarais-je en commençant à partir._

 _Merde… il est presque minuit en plus… génial ça commence bien..._

 _«_ J'te ramène ? _Me propose Castiel un casque à la main…_

\- T'es venu comment ? _l'agressais-je presque._

\- En moto, ça t'intéresse ?

\- J'veux bien ouais… _commençais-je à me calmer à minuit le 18 juillet»_

 _Il a finit par me ramener… mais pas chez moi… non… Chez lui…_

« Euh j'habite pas là moi j'te rappel… _lui fis-je remarquer._

\- Et pourquoi ça changerais pas ? _qu'il me sort._

\- Peut-être parce que Monsieur veut pas de moi ici ? »


	8. Chapitre 7 (Castiel's PDV)

Chapitre VII (Castiel's PDV)

« Euh j'habite pas là moi j'te rappel… _me signifie-t-elle alors que je retire mon casque._

\- Et pourquoi ça changerais pas ? _Lui rétorquais-je._

\- Peut-être parce que Monsieur veut pas de moi ici ? _Fait-elle en retirant le casque que je lui avait passé pour le trajet._

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est toujours le cas, puisque tu m'ignore depuis deux putain de semaines ! _Déclarais-je encore vexé qu'elle se soit servit de moi comme… comme… comme je l'aurais fait…_

\- Bah justement à force que je t'ignore, j'imaginais qu'il y aurait encore moins de chances que ça arrive. _Me réponds-t-elle._

\- Putain mais tu comprends pas que depuis ton coup de l'autre fois je fais que de me passer le film en boucle ! J'essaye de m'excuser pour avoir été un con là putain !

\- Un con finit.

\- Hein ?

\- T'as pas juste été un con, t'as été un con finit.

\- Oui bah justement j'essaye de m'excuser là bordel ! Donc ? Tu compte rester planter là ou t'accepte d'emménager ?

\- Ah bah si c'est demandé si gentiment… Comment pourrais-je refuser ? _Me sort-elle un sourire aux lèvres._

* * *

 _Putain c'est quoi ce boucan dès l'matin ?!_

« Attention j'y tiens à ma commode » _fait la voix de Melinda depuis le couloir._

 _J'aperçois ensuite Kentin en train de porter la commode en question je suppose… Mais je vois pas qui est devant._

 _«_ Mais c'est quoi tout ce remue-ménage ? _Finis-je par lancer en sortant entièrement dans le couloir, uniquement vêtu de mon caleçon._

\- Ah Cast' ! C'est cool que t'ai finalement accepté que Mel s'installe avec nous ! _Déclare Rosa en passant avec un carton pleins de cahiers et de classeurs dans les bras._

\- Ouais enfin vous auriez pus attendre un peu au lieu de faire autant de bordel dès l'matin !

\- Mais il est déjà 13h mon cher Castiel, _déclare Melinda en revenant de sa nouvelle chambre._

 _-_ D'ailleurs maintenant qu'on a monté tout ce qui va en haut je propose qu'on prenne un bon déjeuner ! _Lance l'autre militaire en arrivant à son tour juste derrière Melinda._

\- J'approuve l'idée ! _Lui réponds Rosa, en revenant les mains vides._

\- Moi aussi ! Tu te joins à nous Castiel ? _Me demande alors Mel._

 _J'ai pas tout compris, mais on a finit dans la cuisine en train de bouffer des carbo faites par Mel à 13h passé._

 _-_ Au fait, qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé à me laisser emménager ici finalement ? _Finit par me demander Melinda._

\- Ce qui m'a décidé… Le fait que j'ai été con et que tu me l'a bien fait comprendre…

\- Je t'avais bien dis que t'imaginais pas à quel point je pouvais être rancunière, _me sourit-elle._

\- Au fait, j'y pense, on a pas du te dire mais Castiel a un chien, _déclare alors Rosa._

\- Démon ? Ah oui Kero et lui ont déjà fait connaissance une fois au parc.

\- Kero ? _l'interroge l'autre con de militaire._

\- Oui, mon chien, c'est un golden retriever, _leur déclare-t-elle tout en souriant,_ d'ailleurs maintenant qu'on a tout déménagé je vais pouvoir aller le récupérer chez mes parents.

\- Tu vas le chercher maintenant ? _Lui demandais-je alors._

\- Oui, enfin, je pensais l'emmener faire un tour au parc d'abord, histoire de profiter du beau temps.

 _Okey, bah dans ce cas Démon et moi on sort aussi au parc !_

 _Et une heure plus tard le voilà qui arrive au parc avec son chien ! Évidemment Démon leur saute dessus direct._

\- Ah Démon ? Si t'es là alors Castiel doit pas être bien loin j'imagine… _l'entends-je dire._

\- Nan tu crois ? _Lui lançais-je en m'approchant d'eux._

\- Tsss, tu peux tellement plus te passer de moi que tu m'espionne maintenant ?

 _Aoutch !_

\- N'importe quoi ! Nan mais arrête de t'faire des films meuf ! _Lui répliquais-je._

\- Bah c'est à se demander entre cette nuit le tour à moto, et maintenant que je te retrouve au parc alors que tu savais parfaitement que j'avais prévu de venir… _me déclare-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle._

\- Franchement tu crois réellement que j'aurais envie de quoi que ce soit après le coup que tu m'as fait ? _Dis-je afin de détourner son attention. »_

 _Elle s'assoit alors dans un banc avant de reprendre :_

 _«_ T'as raison, c'était pas fair-play de ma part d'utiliser Rosa pour m'échapper et ensuite t'ignorer continuellement, mais tu l'avais cherché aussi, _se défends-t-elle._

 _-_ Ouais bah si t'arrête d'en parler, on oublie et on passe à autre chose, _lui suggérais-je._

\- Ça me va !

\- J'y pense ce jour-là ta fais une de ces tête en voyant mon t-shirt…

\- Celui des Winged Skull tu veux dire ?

\- Ouais, du coup je me demandais, t'aime bien ce genre de musique ?

\- Si je viens tous les soirs dans votre bar, à ton avis du con ? _m'insulte-t-elle._

 _-_ Hey ! _Commençais-je à m'énerver, et oubliant presque quel était mon objectif._

\- Hahahaha… C'est trop drôle comme tu pars au quart de tour j'adore… _se marre-t-elle._

\- Putain, mais t'es chiante en vrai !

\- Si tu savais…

\- Et t'aime bien qui à part les Winged Skull ?

\- Ah ? Euh j'dirais Avril Lavigne en premier, y'a bien LostProphets, Sidilarsen ou encore BananeMetalik mais c'est différent avec Avril Lavigne… Sa chanson Sk8ter boi est l'une des premières que j'ai découvert par moi-même...

* * *

« La dernière chanson ce soir est dédiée à notre amie Mel, qui fête aujourd'hui ses 27 ans ! » _déclare mon meilleur ami au micro juste avant que nous entamions l'intro de Sk8ter Boi d'Avril Lavigne._

 _J'ai bien fais de lui demander c'était quoi sa chanson préférée tout à l'heure, la tête qu'elle fais est juste parfaite putain !_


	9. Chapitre 8 (Mel's PDV)

« He was a boy

She was a girl

Can I make it more obvious ?

He was a punk

She did ballet

What more can I say ?

He wanted her

She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well

But all of her friends

Stuck up their nose

They had a problem with his baggy clothes

He was a skater boy

She said see you later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

She had a pretty face

But her head was up in space

She needed ton come back down to earth

Five years from now

She sits at home

Feeding the baby she's all alone

She turns on T.V.

Guess who she sees

Skater boy rockin'up MTV

She calls up her friends

They already know

And they've all got

Tickets to see his show

She tags along

Stands in the crowd

Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a skater boy

She said see you later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a super star

Shamming on his guitar

Does your pretty face see he's worth ?

He was a skater boy

She said see you later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a super star

Shamming on his guitar

Does your pretty face see he's worth ?

Sorry girl but you missed out

Well tough luck that boy's mine now

We are more than just good friends

This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see

See the man that boy could be

There is more than meets the eye

I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy

And I'm just a girl

Can I make it more obvious ?

We are in love

Haven't you heard

How we rock each others world

I'm with the skater boy

I said see you later boy

I'll be back stage after the show

I'll be in the studio

Singing the song he wrote

about the girl he used to know

I'm with the skater boy

I said see you later boy

I'll be back stage after the show

I'll be in the studio

Singing the song he wrote

about the girl he used to knowww »

 _Woh ! Alors là, si je m'attendais à un truc pareil..._

 _Putain première fois de ma vie que je regrette pas de m'être levé le jour de mon anniversaire merde ! Mais Castiel putain toi ! T'es pas plus fair-play que moi bordel !_

\- Alors Mel ? T'en pense quoi de cette petite surprise ? _m'interroge ma meilleure amie._

\- Putain mais merde quoi, j'ai rien vu v'nir ! _Déclarais-je encore abasourdie._

\- Alors je ne peux plus me passer de toi tu crois ? _Me lance Castiel en arrivant avec les autres…_

\- Oh toi ! T'es pire que moi niveau fair-play putain !

\- T'as pas intérêt à m'énerver si tu veux que je te ramène à moto… _me déclare ce con en s'appuyant à ma chaise._

\- Ah parce que tu comptais me ramener ?

\- Bah t'as eu l'air d'apprécier notre petit tour hier alors je me suis dis que ça te ferais un cadeau de plus, _s'explique-t-il pendant que tout le monde s'installe._

\- Euh, tu connais pas encore assez Mel, le vrai cadeau serait de l'aider à acheter ce qu'il lui faut pour le permis A, _nous interrompe Lena._

\- Tu veux passer le permis moto Melinda ? _Me demande alors Lysandre._

\- Oui, en fait ça fait des années que je le dis, mais j'avais ni les moyen ni le temps jusqu'à il y a peu, _finis-je par m'expliquer._

\- Et pourquoi tu veux risquer ta vie sur un engin pareil au juste, j'ai jamais compris Cast' pour ça, _me lance Ty'._

\- Dis le mec qui risque la sienne sur un terrain de football les trois-quart du temps où il joue pas de la basse, _lui rétorque celle qui est comme ma sœur._

\- Ah ? On m'explique c'est quoi c't'histoire de football là ? Connaissant ma sœur doit y avoir pas mal de trucs à raconter... _lançais-je afin de réorienter la conversation._

 _-_ Bah tu sais comme ta sœur est fan de football américain non ? _Commence Lena_

 _-_ Certes... mais et alors, te dirais-je.

\- Et alors, c'est un peu mon métier, _déclare Tyler._

 _-_ Non ! T'es pas sérieux là ?

 _-_ Si, très, j'suis le quater-back de l'équipe.

\- Oh my... tu m'étonne qu'elle te lâche plus ma frangine, _commençais-je à rire._

* * *

 _Et finalement après que Tyler nous ai raconté pas mal d'anecdote de terrain... et de coéquipiers hors du terrain aussi...j'ai commencé à fatiguer... à seulement 23h..._

\- Bah alors Mel ? On tiens pas d'bout ? _Me lance Steve alors que je baille tout en attendant ma 3ième vodka de la soirée._

 _-_ Bah désolée que mon anniversaire m'épuise hein Steve, _lui répliquais-je en m'asseyant à un tabouret du bar._

\- Steve, tu mettra son verre sur ma note, _annonce Castiel en s'approchant de moi pendant que je commence à somnoler sur le comptoir en me servant de mes bras comme oreiller._

 _-_ Tiens une tomate qui parle... _marmonne-je_

 _-_ Tu veux que je te ramène ? _Me propose la tomate._

 _-_ Et abandonner tout le monde alors que c'est mon anniversaire ? Pour une fois que je l'apprécie tu veux m'en priver… Méchant… _lui dis-je en relevant la tête vers lui._

\- Qui a dit que tu ne profiterais plus de ton anniversaire en rentrant à moto avec moi, _me déclare-t-il sur le ton du défis._

\- T'as dis quoi là ? J'suis pas sûre d'avoir bien captée, _dis-je en riant et en prenant le verre que m'apporta enfin Steve._

 _-_ Rentre avec moi, _m'intima Castiel en me prenant mon verre des mains et le repoussant plus loin sur le comptoir._

 _-_ Hey ! Rends-moi mon verre !

\- C'est moi qui l'a payé, donc j'ai tous les droits !

\- Nan mais je rêve là ! Tu compte vraiment me saouler le jour de mon anniv' ? Dire que tout allait bien jusque là… J'me disais bien que ça pouvait pas durer. C'était… _évident, allais-je dire._

 _Merde, mais il se passe quoi là ?_ _Pourquoi il m'embrasse ce con ?! Putain mais il a plus de force qu'il en a l'air merde… j'ai beau l'avoir vu à poil, je pensais pas qu'il était aussi fort… Comment je fais pour me débarrasser de lui comme ça moi ? Moi qui était en train de m'endormir, là j'suis bien réveillée par contre… J'ai beau me débattre il lâche pas… merde…_

\- Mel… Castiel, lâche-là immédiatement ! _Ordonne Lysandre en s'approchant de nous._

 _Ce que ce con finit par enfin faire. Une fois libre je lui donne la gifle la plus forte que je peux et me réfugie dans les bras de Lysandre._

 _-_ Merci Lysandre, j'ai cru qu'il me lâcherait pas.

\- Si je n'était pas arrivé, il est probable que c'est ce qui ce serait passé, et sans doute bien pire, _déclare Lysandre d'une voix sombre._

 _Mais il est en colère je rêve pas... ? Merde mais il se passe quoi là ?_

 _-_ Castiel si j'étais toi je rentrerais. Maintenant. Et à pieds. Tu es ivre, _ordonne sèchement Lysandre à son meilleur ami._

\- Wooh ! Il se passe quoi là ? _Lance Lena en approchant de nous avec le reste du groupe._

 _-_ Castiel, encore.

\- Mel ? Mais tu tremble ma parole ! Ok, j'te ramène frangine, _me dis ma sœur en me prenant par le bras._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis dans sa voiture, en train de me demander comment à 23h33 la soirée a réussi à aussi mal finir._

\- Bon maintenant qu'on est que toutes les deux Sweetie, tu m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé au bar ? _Me demande-t-elle en démarrant sa maserati granturismo._

\- Je… euh… j'en sais rien en fait… J'étais au bar, j'attendais que Steve m'apporte mon verre et il s'est pointé, et… et… il voulait me ramener, et je crois bien qu'il a insinué qu'il voulait coucher avec moi maintenant que j'y repense…

\- Oui bah ça, ça change pas de ses habitude, mais c'est pas ça le problème j'imagine…

\- Non… effectivement, il a finit par m'embrasser de force, et j'avais beau me débattre j'arrivais pas à sortir de son emprise… et puis Lysandre est arrivé… Et il avait l'air tellement énervé…

\- Mais pourtant t'as jamais eu de mal à te débarrasser des mecs chiants grâce à ton karaté là…

\- C'est du Tae Kwon Do… C'est Coréen par Chinois… Mais ouais, j'ai pas capté… Mais la colère dans le regard de Lysandre, ça c'était ultra-flippant…

\- Lysandre ? En colère ? Tu te fiche de moi là ? Je l'ai jamais vu en colère ! Il s'énerve jamais ce mec !

\- Bah je sais pas, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'il aurait frappé Castiel si vous étiez pas arrivés…

\- Il devait plutôt être inquiet pour toi je pense Sweetie. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs je le suis. Tu veux pas venir à la maison ce soir plutôt ?

\- Ouais j'veux bien… même si mon lit là-bas est plus confortable que ton canapé, j'avoue que je préférerai ne pas être à sa merci dans sa propre baraque putain…


	10. Chapitre 9 (Castiel's PDV)

\- Steve, tu mettra son verre sur ma note, _annoncais-je en m'approchant de Mel au bar_ _alors qu'elle s'endort à moitier, la tête dans ses bras._

 _-_ Tiens une tomate qui parle... _marmonne-t-elle._

 _C'est pas vrai ça ! Encore ce surnom débile ?! Nan mais sérieux là, va falloir qu'elle arrête putain._

 _-_ Tu veux que je te ramène ? _lui proposais-je alors._

 _-_ Et abandonner tout le monde alors que c'est mon anniversaire ? Pour une fois que je l'apprécie tu veux m'en priver… Méchant… _me répond-t-elle en relevant la tête vers moi._

\- Qui a dit que tu ne profiterais plus de ton anniversaire en rentrant à moto avec moi, _lui lançais-je d'une voix provocatrice._

\- T'as dis quoi là ? J'suis pas sûre d'avoir bien captée, _dit-elle en commençant à rire._

 _-_ Rentre avec moi, _commençais-je à la contraindre en lui prenant son verre des mains et le repoussant plus loin sur le comptoir._

 _-_ Hey ! Rends-moi mon verre !

\- C'est moi qui l'a payé, donc j'ai tous les droits !

\- Nan mais je rêve là ! Tu compte vraiment me saouler le jour de mon anniv' ? Dire que tout allait bien jusque là… J'me disais bien que ça pouvait pas durer. C'était…

 _Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Je l'embrassais déjà, tout en la bloquant dans mes bras pour l'empêcher de partir. Mais c'est qu'elle se débat en plus. Comme si elle avait pas compris ce qui va se passer ensuite._

\- Mel… Castiel, lâche-là immédiatement ! _M'ordonne Lysandre en s'approchant de nous._

 _Et bien sûr sous le coup de la contrainte, je ne peux que lui obéir, même si j'suis loin d'en avoir envie._

 _-_ Merci Lysandre, j'ai cru qu'il me lâcherait pas, _dis Mel après s'être réfugiée dans ses bras._

\- Si je n'était pas arrivé, il est probable que c'est ce qui ce serait passé, et sans doute bien pire, _déclare Lysandre d'une voix sombre,._

 _Merde… Il va me tuer là… Ses yeux viennent de virer au noir putain..._

 _-_ Castiel si j'étais toi je rentrerais. Maintenant. Et à pieds. Tu es ivre, _m'ordonne sèchement Lysandre._

\- Wooh ! Il se passe quoi là ? _Lance Lena en approchant de nous avec le reste du groupe._

 _-_ Castiel, encore.

\- Mel ? Mais tu tremble ma parole ! Ok, j'te ramène frangine, _dit_ _Lena en prenant Mel par le bras._

 _Merde ! Merde! Merde ! Merde! Merde !_

\- Castiel ! Ça va pas dans ta tête ?! Putain ! Je sors avec sa frangine mec ! Il est hors de question que tu l'hypnotises putain ! _Commence à m'incendier Tyler._

 _-_ C'est quoi l'rapport ?!

\- C'est quoi l'rapport ?! C'est quoi le rapport ?! Tu t'fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?! Tu m'as déjà planté un coup y'a 5 ans, si là j'm'en foutais, cette fois non ! J'tiens à garder Lena merci ! Alors tu réfrénes tes ardeurs mec ! _s'énerve Tyler._

 _Putain et moi qui m'attendait à avoir Lysandre au tournant, c'est l'autre footeux qui s'excite._

\- C'est pas comme si tu l'aimais t'façon! _lui lançais-je alors._

\- Bah figure-toi que si justement ! Alors t'es mignon mais t'arrête là avec Mel ! _Déclare-t-il avant de partir dans les coulisses._

 _-_ Non seulement ça Castiel ! L'hypnose ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! C'est une humaine dont nous sommes proche putain ! Je t'interdit formellement de te servir de tes pouvoir sur elle ! Est-ce que je suis assez clair ?! _m'engueule mon meilleur ami._

 _Et évidemment je peux plus rien faire avec cette foutu contrainte ! Tout ça parce que c'est lui qui m'a transformé putain !_

 _-_ Castiel ! Tu m'écoutes ?! Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes des vampires ?! On a le devoir de faire attention en présences des humains ! _Me moralise Lysandre._

 _C'est à ce moment que Tyler revient son sac sur l'épaule._

 _-_ Mais tu vas où mec ? _l'interpellais-je._

 _-_ J'me casse chez Lena! Plus loin je serais de ta connerie et mieux mon couple se portera ,connard ! _Déclare-t-il en partant._

 _Et merde, putain j'suis en train de tout faire foirer là.Putain ! Fait chier ! J'commençais juste à ce qu'elle m'accepte… Fait chier !_

\- C'est pas parce que tes émotions sont exacerbées qu'il faut…

\- De quoi tu m'cause là ? Moi ? Des émotions exacerbées ? Et puis quoi encore ? Rêve pas ! J'voulais juste la foutre dans mon pieu, mais cette fois elle était tellement moins réceptive…

\- Cette fois ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ? _s'exaspère Pete._

\- Parce qu'en plus tu te l'es déjà tapée ?! _Rajoute Lysandre._

\- A ton avis pourquoi au bout de deux jours elle s'est mise à m'ignorer royalement ?! Putain vous faites chier les mecs… _finis-je par dire avant de partir._

 _Nan mais sérieux, ils ont peur de quoi ? Que je la morde en plein acte et que je sois pas capable de lui effacer la mémoire correctement ? Putain ils font chier… tout ça parce que je suis le plus jeune putain…_

 _Quelques minutes plus tard j'arrive au « manoir » que mes parents m'ont légués..._

 _Finalement elle est pas rentrée ici ce soir… M'enfin fallait que j'm'y attende après sa réaction au bar… j'me demande où elle est partie… et si elle va revenir ici ou pas… dire que je commençais seulement à la rendre disponible pour moi… faut vraiment que je fasse gaffe à me nourrir plus régulièrement..._


	11. Chapitre 10 (Mel's PDV)

_Heureusement que Lena avait encore du sirop de pêche dans le placard… sans ça j'aurais jamais eu ma dernière vodka d'la soirée…_

\- Mais y'a quoi dans ton cocktail là pour avoir cette couleur ? _Me demande Lena un verre de Marcillanet à la main._

\- Sirop de pêche, grenadine, jus orange, mandarine, raisin et vodka, pourquoi ?

\- Euh, nan pour rien, laisse tomber… laisse-moi le temps de passer à autre chose, j'arrive… alors nous disions ?

\- Bah que Castiel est un con fini que je peux plus voir en peinture et qu'il va me falloir une solution de replis vu que j'ai emménagé chez lui, et que je peux pas venir me réfugier chez toi à chaque fois qu'il y a un problème…

\- Tu sais bien que tu peux quand même enfin !

\- Mouais… Nan j'ai pas envie de devoir repartir en vitesse accélérée parce qu'avec Tyler vous serez trop occupés…

\- …

\- Bon c'est pas grave on verra demain Sweetie, pour l'instant j'ai surtout besoin d'une bonne douche pour me détendre, _déclarais-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain de ma meilleure amie._

\- Vas-y fais comme chez toi, frangine !

 _J'ai bien dû passer 20 minutes sous l'eau, mais putain ce que ça fait du bien…pour oublier ce con… Je suis dans le couloir qui mène au salon quand j'entends ma sœur parler avec quelqu'un._

 _-_ Lena, dis j'peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ?

\- Tyler je… Je sais pas trop, avec c'qui s'est passé tu sais…

\- Mais j'ai rien fais moi ! C'est Cast' qui…

\- Oui je sais, mais Mel est ici, et je veux pas que…

\- T'inquiète Sys', ça ira pour moi, après tout Ty' n'y est pour rien si Castiel est un abruti fini, _lançais-je en entrant finalement dans la pièce._

 _Bon on est le matin, il doit bien être en train de dormir à l'heure qu'il est non ? Avec un peu de chance je vais pouvoir prendre deux trois trucs pour le reste de la semaine sans qu'il me voit. Bon et puis maintenant que j'ai une clé ce sera plus facile d'être discrète…_

 _-_ Putain ! J'croyais que tu reviendrais jamais à la maison meuf ! _Me lance Castiel à peine ai-je fais un pas dans le salon._

\- T'inquiète je reste pas, _répliquais-je en m'approchant de l'escalier._

\- Attends, faut que j'te parle.

\- Mais moi j'veux pas t'écouter c'est balot.

\- Putain mais tu peux pas la fermer deux minutes et écouter bordel ! _s'énerve ce rockeur à deux balles._

 _Je préfère me taire et aller dans ma chambre pour récupérer mes affaires, mais ce con me suit... putain c'qu'il fait chier celui-là… et pourquoi il dort pas au juste. Il dormais à cet heure-là hier et l'autre fois il était revenu de sa nuit à plus de 15h bordel ! A croire qu'il m'a attendu là toute la nuit quoi ! Fait chier ce con, j'peux même pas prendre mes affaire tranquille quoi !_

 _-_ Bordel mais écoute moi merde !

\- Non je t'écouterais pas, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que t'es qu'un con fini, qui profite des autres et qui ose en plus encore s'approcher de moi après m'avoir agressé hier ! J'pourais porter plainte pour viol pour info ! Parce que oui ça rentre dans cette catégorie c'que t'as fait hier, du con ! Alors maintenant laisse-moi tranquille j'veux juste me barrer le plus loin de toi possible ! _Finis-je par m'emporter, tout en foutant aléatoirement des fringues dans une petite valise qui traînait là._

 _Mais là manque de chance j'aurais pas dû m'approcher de la porte où il s'était arrêté. Il m'attrape le poignet droit, me faisant lâcher ma valise, et m'embrasse de force, à nouveau, comme hier. Mais sérieux il a pété un plomb ce mec, faut qu'il aille consulté. Mais cette fois-ci j'arrive à lui donner un coup de pied dans le tibia, ce qui le force à me libérer immédiatement, et j'en profite pour reprendre ma valise et dévaler les escaliers !_

 _-_ Putain ! Mais où t'as appris ça sale pute !? _s'énerve-t-il en me poursuivant._

\- Vas crever ! Non mieux vas en enfer connard ! _Lui lançais-je avant de passer la porte d'entrée et de m'échapper._

 _Par chance j'ignore ce qui le retiens à l'intérieur mais ça me laisse juste le temps de monter dans la Granturismo de Lena et de partir avec elle._

 _Une fois chez elle évidemment je me rends compte de la connerie que j'ai faite en ouvrant la valise…_

 _-_ Merde… J'ai pas le soutif bleu, et il manque le string noir… rooh la nulle… j'suis pas douée pour faire une valise en quatrième vitesse moi…

\- J't'ai déjà dis, fais comme moi, prépare toujours un sac à l'avance, juste au cas où, _me lance Lena en se moquant de ma nullité._

 _-_ Vas-y frangine marre-toi mais en attendant c'est moi qui me suis installée directement dans le repère de mon ennemi…

\- Ouais je sais, il va falloir qu'on trouve une solution pour ça…

\- Ouais parce que fuir comme je l'ai fait là, j'ai pas envie que ça devienne une putain d'habitude… surtout que si ton mec avait été là on aurait pas eu ce problème en plus… d'ailleurs il est où ?

\- Il avait un entraînement ce matin, il m'a réveillée à 4h30 ce con ! J'sais pas comment il fait sérieux, à sa place à l'heure qu'on s'est couché, je me serais jamais levée putain…

\- Bah je croyais qu'il te réveillait pas quand il se levait le matin d'habitude ?

\- Ouais nan mais là il a tellement bougé dans le lit qu'ça m'a réveillée quoi…

\- Enfin t'as pas l'air de trop lui en vouloir, _lançais-je en m'installant sur son lit._

 _-_ Ah mais il a su se faire pardonner avant de partir, que crois tu ma chère petite sœur ?

\- Ok, je ne veux pas savoir.

\- Comme si j'allais te l'dire. On est pas dans cinquante nuances ma chérie ! _s'esclaffa ma frangine._

 _La journée passe, mais je me sens mal, Kero me manque… à cause de ce con de Castiel il est toujours là-bas… mais je veux plus y retourner seule. Heureusement il est 15h30 on va pouvoir récupérer Ty' à son entraînement. Et on passera prendre Kero chez Castiel…_

\- Les filles ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? _Nous demande-t-il en nous voyant lorsqu'il sort du terrain pour aller se changer._

\- Bah on est venu voir le pape enfin ! _Lançais-je tout en rigolant_

 _-_ Moi j'aurais plutôt dis, on est venu sucer le pape m'enfin bon… _complète ma sœur._

\- Chérie, s'il te plaît n'étale pas notre vie privé ici…

\- Tyler, tu m'présente pas ? _Lance alors un autre joueur en posant une main sur l'épaule de Ty'_

\- Tu touche à ma femme, j'te défonce, sur le terrain et en dehors du terrain. _Déclara-t-il._

\- Euh… sa femme ? _Lançais-je alors à l'attention du copain de ma sœur._

\- Laisse tomber Mel, on en reparlera plus tard. _Me rétorque-t-il_

 _Mais ma sœur ne le laisse pas continuer puisqu'elle lève sa main comme si elle était à l'école tout en indiquant de l'autre son visage et déclare :_

\- Euh moi j'veux bien qu'on en reparle, genre là tout de suite en fait.

 _-_ Euh… c'est à dire que… euh… ah y'a le coach qui m'appelle désolé, _bégaye-t-il avant de s'enfuir vers les vestiaires._

\- Euh... hmm… Bon j'y vais hein… _déclare son coéquipier en partant à son tour._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard Tyler revient, Lena, ne dit rien mais je la connais dés que je ne serais plus là l'inquisition de ce pauvre Tyler commencera…_

 _Nous allons donc chez Castiel, et cette fois-ci Tyler m'accompagne par sécurité._

 _J'ouvre la porte et là..._


End file.
